Kopi untuk Hiruma
by Davenskye
Summary: Just read it! Summary terlalu gaje untuk ditampilkan.


**Kopi untuk Hiruma**

**Disclaimer:**

**E****yeshield 21 © Riichi-sensei dan Murata-sensei**

**Warning!:**

**Gaje, ****oneshot panjang *?*, di bagian akhiran Hiruma OOC! Selain itu kasih tau kekurangannya lewat review!**

"**...": Ngomong biasa**

"_**..."**_**: **_**Inheart**_

**~o~**

**Summary: Mamori pergi membeli kue sus dengan Kurita. Siapa dong yang bikinin kopi untuk Hiruma? Hiruma pun menyuruh satu-persatu anggota Deimon membuatkan kopi untuknya. Apa jadinya?**

**~o~**

"DIMANA SI MANAJER SIALAN ITU!"

"_TU..__.TU...TU...TU..." *Echo*_

Suara teriakan Hiruma bergema di ruang klub amefuto Deimon. Anggota klub yang lain cuma bisa menahan tawa didalam hati, kecuali Monta dan 3 saudara HaHa yang cekikikan. Hiruma yang telinganya tajam mendengar tawa mereka dan menyuruh mereka kembali latihan dengan muka memerah karena malu *_impossible_*.

Kenapa Hiruma marah-marah? Ternyata karena Mamori pergi ke supermarket SonSon dengan Kurita untuk membeli kue sus. Sementara Hiruma ingin minum kopi kesukaannya sekarang. Berhubung cuma Mamori yang bisa bikin kopi kesukaan Hiruma.

Hiruma yang duduk di _bench _lapangan cuma terdiam sambil menyeruput Gatorade-nya. Walaupun ada minuman lain, tapi Hiruma cuma suka kopi buatan Mamori. Tiba-tiba Hiruma menghentikan latihannya.

"Woi, anak-anak sialan, latihan dihentikan!" teriak Hiruma

"Ada apa memangnya, Hiruma-san? Kenapa latihan dihentikan?" tanya Sena yang sedang tes lari 40 yard dengan Suzuna segera memperlambat larinya.

"Benar MAX, kenapa latihan dihentikan?" tanya Monta ikut-ikutan.

"Kekeke, udah stop aja! Masuk ke ruang klub!"

Karena perintah dari Hiruma, semua anggota klub amefuto Deimon masuk ke ruangan klub. Tanpa basa-basi Hiruma mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Dengerin anak-anak sialan! Hari ini si manajer sialan itu pergi ke supermarket untuk beli kue manis yang menjijikkan itu. Dan aku ingin minum kopi sekarang! Kekeke, akan ku-tes satu-persatu dari kalian untuk membuatkan kopi untukku!" perintah Hiruma.

"_Kopi? Hiee, aku 'kan jarang minum kopi..."_ucap Sena dalam hati

"_Ha? Haa? Haa? Kenapa harus bikin kopi untuk setan ini? Lebih baik latihan daripada ini, kan..." _pikir 3 saudara HaHa dalam hati, kompakan.

"_MUKYA? Kopi MAX?" _ucap Monta dalam hati juga.

Maka dimulailah acara 'Membuat Kopi Untuk Tuan Hiruma'. Entah dari mana, bahan dan alat-alat untuk membuat kopi telah tersedia diatas meja klub. Di kejauhan, terlihat satu-dua orang mendorong gerobak kosong sambil berlari menjauh. Budak Hiruma, pastinya. Hiruma juga terlihat ber-'kekeke' sambil menulis sesuatu di Akuma Techou-nya.

~o~

_Disini akan ditampilkan cara membuat kopi masing-masing anggota, dibuat dengan POV-nya sendiri._

**Sena POV:**

Hieee, kenapa harus kopi? Aku kan jarang minum kopi... ba,baiklah! Tinggal ikuti cara ayah membuat kopi saja! Dua sendok bubuk kopi...ah, nggak! ½ sendok, satu sendok, satu ½ sendok, dua sendok, dua ½...aah, pusing! Berapa sendok sih sebenarnya!

Tapi Hiruma-san 'kan suka kopi pahit ya... kumasukkan 4 sendok aja deh! Dan karena dia nggak suka manis, gulanya ¼ sendok aja! Ya! Sudah kumasukkan semuanya...tambah apa ya, biar lebih enak? Ah, iya! Madu! *?* Madu 1 sendok...Yes! Tinggal tambahin air panas, lalu...selesai!

**SENA MISSION: COMPLETED**

**Monta POV:**

MUKYA! Bagaimana ini? Kopi? Kopi? Kopi? KOPI MAX? Kenapa harus kopi? Kalau kopi rasa pisang *?* boleh aja...

Oh, iya, aku baru inget MAX! Akan kubuat kopi bikinan spesialku untuk Hiruma-san!

Masukkan 2 sendok bubuk kopi, ½ sendok gula, dan...TARAAA! Pisang! *Monta menggenggam pisang*

Potong dadu dan iris kecil-kecil, taruh didasar cangkir biar gak keliatan Hiruma-san...MUKYA! Udah jadi! Selesai!

**MONTA MISSION: COMPLETED**

**Suzuna POV:**

Ah, ini gampang! Tinggal masukin dua sendok bubuk kopi...eh? Merek apa ya? Ada merek Kapal Air, Kopi XYZ, Japancafe, Nesresto...ah, pake ini aja deh! Akuma Coffee! Loh, di kemasannya ada tulisan **PT. COMMANDER FROM HELL**? Jangan-jangan...

Terus gak usah pake gula deh, masukin permen karet _mint_ aja! *readers: swtdrop*. Soalnya You-nii kan suka permen karet _mint_ dan benci manis. Tapi kemarin kulihat bungkusan permen karet You-nii gak ada tulisan _sugarless_. Rasa blueberry lagi! Fu fu fu...

Yap, tambah air panas, selesai! Habis ini aku juga bikin buat Sena ah...

**SUZUNA MISSION: COMPLETED**

**3 Saudara HaHa POV (Format Drama):**

Jumonji: "Hei, Togano, bawa bubuk kopi Japancafe itu kesini!"

Togano: "Ambil sendiri! Aku perlu yang merek Kapal Air nih.."

Kuroki: "Jumonji, ambilkan cangkir bunga-bunga itu!"

Jumonji: "Ini! Eh, pake gula gak ya?"

Kuroki: "Kerjain setan itu aja, yuk! Masukin gula setoples!"

Togano&Jumonji: "Ide bagus! Hahaha..."

Tak lama kemudian, kopi buatan 3 saudara HaHa sudah selesai.

**3 SAUDARA HAHA MISSION: COMPLETED**

**Taki POV:**

Ahaha... kopi! Dulu aku sering minum ini, dan karena kopi daya otakku agak melambat! Ahaha..sepertinya memang lambat!

Eh, bubuk kopinya berapa ya? Dulu sih aku 6 sendok dan gula 5 sendok...ahaha! Ya sudah lah...tambah air, air panas atau air dingin, ya? Ahaha..campur saja! Selesai! *Kaki diangkat, muter-muter*

**TAKI MISSION: COMPLETED**

**Musashi POV:**

Sepertinya Hiruma perlu kopi yang pahit...oke, 5 sendok bubuk kopi dan tanpa gula, tambah air panas. Oke, aku mau kerja konstruksi sebentar...

*Musashi memakai bandana di kepalanya, tanpa disangka ada butiran semen yang menempel di bandananya jatuh kedalam cangkir kopi...*

**MUSASHI MISSION: COMPLETED**

**Yukimitsu POV:**

Kopi, ya...Aku gak pernah minum kopi, nih! Palingan minuman ber-kafein yang pernah kuminum cuma teh dan yang ber-kafein ringan.

Oke, dengan perbandingan bla bla bla dan bla bla bla, akan kumasukkan bubuk kopi 3,67 sendok dan gula 1,28 sendok. Tambah air panas...selesai!

**YUKIMITSU MISSION: COMPLETED**

**Ishimaru POV: **

Bikinanku yang sederhana sajalah...dua sendok bubuk kopi dan satu sendok gula. Tambah air panas. Selesai.

**ISHIMARU MISSION: COMPLETED**

~o~

Kini tibalah saatnya Hiruma menilai kopi buatan mereka. Dimulai dari kopi Sena.

**Kopi buatan Sena:**

Hiruma mengamati kopinya terlebih dahulu. Sesaat kemudian di mendecak.

"Cih! Cebol sialan, kenapa kopi ini warnanya agak kuning? Baunya juga bukan bau kopi pahit!" protes Hiruma.

"E,eto...itu..." balas Sena tanpa jawaban.

Lalu Hiruma menyeruput kopi buatan Sena perlahan.

"Cuih! Heh, cebol sialan, kau masukkan apa dalam kopi in? Kenapa rasanya manis sekali?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ma, madu, Hiruma-san..."

Sesaat kemudian Sena tepar dan gosong ditembak AK-47 milik Hiruma.

**Kopi buatan Monta:**

First step: Hiruma mengamati kopi buatan Monta.

"Monyet sialan, kopi ini baunya aneh sekali! Kau masukkan apa, hah?"

"Mukya, coba saja dulu, Hiruma-san!"

Seteguk, dua teguk..."CUIH!"

"Apa ini, monyet sialan! Kenapa kau masukkan pisang kedalam kopi! Dasar bakasaru! (monyet bodoh)"

Final: Monta gosong kayak Sena.

**Kopi buatan Suzuna:**

First Step: Hiruma mengamati kopi buatan Suzuna.

"Heh, cheer sialan, kenapa kopi ini warnanya agak hijau? Tapi baunya enak juga..."

"Fu fu fu, Suzuna gitu loh!"

Ketika Hiruma menempelkan bibirnya di cangkir, terasa ada yang 'lengket-lengket'. Ternyata permen karet.

"CHEER SIALAN! Kau mau membuat bibirku menempel dengan cangkir, hah?" protes Hiruma.

"KYAAA! Tolong jangan bakar aku, You-nii!" pinta Suzuna.

"Kalau gitu, kubocorkan rahasiamu waktu itu **(1)**! Ke ke ke.." ancam Hiruma.

"AAH! Jangan, kumohon jangan, You-ni! Please...Ya? Ya?" ucap Suzuna dengan 'pupi ais no jutsu'.

"Cih...baiklah! Membuat nangis anak kecil sepertimu nantinya cuma bikin repot saja!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Oh ya? Buktinya kau kan Tsurupettan **(2)**, kekeke..."

"Huh!" Suzuna hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

**Kopi buatan 3 Saudara HaHa:**

First Step: Hiruma mengamati kopi buatan 3 Saudara HaHa.

"Keh! Dasar 3 bersaudara bodoh! Kenapa kalian pakai cangkir bunga-bunga, hah? Kalian mengejekku, ya? Jujur aja!"

"I, itu...salah Kuroki! Dia yang menyarankan!" ucap 3 saudara HaHa minus Kuroki ketakutan.

"Lagipula, warna kopi ini terang sekali!"

"Itu...variasi?"

Baru seteguk diminum, Hiruma sudah mencak-mencak.

"3 SAUDARA SIALAN! Berapa sendok gula yang kalian masukkan? Sudah tau 'kan,aku ini gak suka manis!"

"Ini ide Kuroki! Dia menyarankan untuk memakai gula setoples penuh!"*gimana gak manis, coba?*

Final: 3 Saudara HaHa gosong.

**Kopi buatan Taki:**

First Step: Hiruma mengamati kopi buatan Taki.

"Kenapa kopinya gak panas, Idiot sialan?"

"Ahaha, tadi kucampur air dingin!" *muter-muter*

Final: Taki gosong.

**Kopi buatan Musashi:**

First Step: Hiruma mengamati kopi buatan Musashi

(Musashi udah selesai kerja. Dia udah ganti baju seragam amefuto dan kembali ke ruang klub)

"Apa ini, kakek tua sialan? Kenapa di permukaan kopi ini ada semennya?"

"Mungkin terjatuh saat aku mau kerja tadi.."

**Kopi buatan Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru:**

Kopi buatan Yukimitsu sempat dicoba, tapi Hiruma melupakan kopi buatan Ishimaru. Nggak terasa sih, keberadaannya.

~o~

RATATATATATATA *SFX tembakan*

"Cih! Kenapa kalian nggak bisa bikin kopi yang benar, anak-anak sialan!" teriak Hiruma sembari menembakkan AK-47-nya ke udara.

Di Supermarket SonSon...

Mamori yang sedang membeli kue sus di stand kue *emangnya ada*, mendengar suara tembakan AK-47 Hiruma tadi. Maklumlah, suara tembakan Hiruma kan bisa terdengar dari Tokyo sampai Jakarta *_impossible_*.

"Ku, Kurita, apa kau merasa sesuatu telah terjadi di Deimon?" tanya Mamori pada Kurita yang sedang ngiler ngeliat _chocolate mont blanc _mahal yang dipajang di etalase kue.

"Eh? Kurasa tidak, Mamori..." jawab Kurita dan masih ngiler dengan elitnya *author didudukin Kurita*.

"Walaupun begitu, aku cemas pada Sena dan yang lainnya. Apa...Hiruma-kun melakukan sesuatu pada mereka? Disiksa, maksudku..." ujar Mamori.

Karena cemas, Mamori pergi keluar dari supermarket SonSon meninggalkan Kurita.

Mamori berlari ke arah SMU Deimon, meski membutuhkan waktu lama karena harus melewati Stasiun Deinaimae dan kota pertokoan Deinai yang membatasi SMU Deimon dengan Supermarket SonSon **(3)**.

"Sena..."

20 menit kemudian Mamori telah sampai di pintu keluar-masuk arah barat SMU Deimon. Mamori kemudian berlari menuju ruang klub amefuto Deimon Devil Bats yang berada di belakang aula olahraga.

"SENA! SENA! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

GREEK..BRAK!

Teriakan Mamori yang tiba-tiba dan suara pintu geser ruang klub DDB yang dibuka secara kasar oleh Mamori mengejutkan seluruh orang didalam ruang klub. Tak terkecuali Hiruma.

"Keh! Lama sekali kau pergi, manajer sialan!" ucap Hiruma

"Ma, mana Sena? Ah, SENA!" teriak Mamori yang langsung terkejut begitu melihat setumpukan orang-orang gosong yang gaje, dan ada Sena di lapisan bawah. *emang kue lapis?*

"Sena, kau kenapa? Pasti karena Hiruma-kun, ya...Hiks.." tangis Mamori sembari memeluk Sena yang gosong. Hiruma yang melihatnya cuma bisa marah dalam hati.

"Anak-anak sialan ini tadi gagal membuatkan kopi untukku, yang mereka berikan malah racun! Kayak The Changcuters tau! -?-" kata Hiruma.

Di Jakarta, semua personil The Changcuters bersin-bersin saat nyanyi 'Racun Dunia'. Penonton jadi bilang 'Iiih...'. Intinya, _ilfeel_. Gak elit kan, kalo pas nyanyi tiba-tiba bersin.

**BACK TO DEIMON**

"Memangnya kenapa, Hiruma-kun? Masa' cuma karena kopi saja kau tega-teganya menyiksa mereka? Kekanakan sekali!" protes Mamori

"Itu kan karena...akh!" kata Hiruma tanpa jawaban sembari kembali memborbardir Taki dengan peluru bazooka-nya

"HIRUMA-KUN! MOU, YAMETE! **(4)**" protes Mamori lagi.

"Cih! Manajer sialan, pulang sekolah nanti kau tetap di ruang klub! Ada yang harus kau berikan padaku!"

"Nani? Data pertandingan? Statistik pemain?"

"Bukan hal-hal sialan seperti itu! Pokoknya kau tunggu saja di ruang klub nanti!"

**~\\****.::SKIP TIME::./~**

Bel pulang SMU Deimon telah berbunyi. Walaupun begitu, tiba saatnya aktif bagi para anggota ekstrakulikuler sekolah. Sena, Monta, dan anggota klub amefuto kelas 1 terlihat berjalan santai ke ruangan klub.

"Yaaa! Sena-kun! Semuanya!" teriak Suzuna yang datang tiba-tiba. 'Antena'-nya terlihat bergoyang-goyang ria *?*

"Ada apa, Suzuna? Kayaknya kamu semangat banget" tanya Sena

"Fufufu, itu sih rahasia! Nanti kukasih tau, deh!"

Sekarang Sena d.k.k telah sampai di depan ruangan klub amefuto Deimon. Samar-samar terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan klub.

"MUKYA! Itu...suara Hiruma-san dan Kak Mamori, kan?" tanya Monta

"Ahaha, terlihat jelas kan dari cara bicara mereka..." jelas Taki sambil muter-muter

"Kurasa mereka sedang..."

"Membicarakan sesuatu.."

"Yang bersifat pribadi..." ucap 3 HaHa Brothers.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Mamori dan Hiruma bicarakan? Mari kita intip dengan drama format!

Mamori: "Apa yang kau mau aku memberikannya kepadamu?"

Hiruma: "Cih...coba saja kau terka, manajer sialan!"

Mamori tampak sibuk berpikir.

Mamori: "Kopi? Kau mau kopi, kan?"

Hiruma: "Kekeke, kalau gitu buatkan segera, manajer sialan!"

Mamori: "Matte! Jadi kamu menyuruhku tetap menunggu di ruang klub sepulang sekolah hanya karena secangkir kopi?"

Hiruma: "Bukan"

Mamori: "Kalau begitu apa?"

Hiruma: "Secangkir kopi spesial buatan manajer sialan tersayangku"

Mamori yang habis mendengarnya langsung berubah jadi kepiting rebus *bikin laper aja* atau dengan kata lain, _blushing_ stadium tinggi.

Mamori: "Bohong. Pasti bohong"

Hiruma: "Kekeke, terserah apa katamu, manajer sialan. Pokoknya cepat buatkan!"

Mamori: "Uh..baiklah.."

Mamori kemudian membuatkan kopi _frappuccino _pahit untuk Hiruma.

Mamori: "Ini kopinya, Hiruma-kun TERSAYANG"

Hiruma: "Terima kasih, manajer sialan TERSAYANG"

*A/N: Kenapa jadi maen tersayang-sayangan gini?*

Mamori: "Kau tau kan kalau aku bohong soal kata 'tersayang'-ku yang tadi itu"

Hiruma: "Tidak. Tadi aku bersungguh-sungguh"

Mamori: "Hah?"

Hiruma: "Kekeke, kau juga pasti beneran kan mengucapkan kata 'tersayang' yang tadi itu?"

Mamori: "Yah...iya sih. Sekarang kau tau perasaanku kan?"

Hiruma: "Tentu saja, manajer sialan"

_DRAMA FORMAT END_

Setelah itu, Hiruma menyeruput kopinya perlahan. Mamori hanya memandangi wajah Hiruma dalam diam.

Hening sesaat.

"Kenapa kau ngeliatin mukaku, manajer sialan? Aku cakep, ya?" tanya Hiruma dengan pede-nya.

"Ada alasan lain bagiku, selain itu" jawab Mamori

"Memangnya apa, manajer sialan?"

Mamori menjawabnya dengan tindakan, bukan lisan. Setelah Hiruma bertanya, tiba-tiba Mamori menyambar *halah, gak baku* cangkir kopi Hiruma yang terletak di atas meja klub dan langsung meminumnya, di sisi cangkir yang sama dengan sisi yang diminum Hiruma.

"Sekarang kau tau, kan?" ujar Mamori setelah itu, wajahnya kembali _blushing_.

"Kekeke, kenapa secara gak langsung aja?" tanya Hiruma dengan _evil grin._

"HIRUMA-KUUUUN!"

**OWARI *dengan gajenya***

**~o~**

**(1): Ada yang tau rahasia Suzuna? *ini orang malah nanya balik***

**(2): Tsurupettan= flat-chested**

**(3): Sumber= Manga vol.1**

**(4): Mou, yamete!= Please, stop!**

**~o~**

**Author's Note:**

**Lagi-lagi fic gaje...=A=. Endingnya...ga nahan gajenya! ==v Tema ceritanya? Apalagi!**

**Tadinya disini tuh mau kumasukin adegan kisu langsung loh...tapi aku gak bisa! Malah jadi blushing sendiri kayak direbus...dasar bego...**

**Terus, kayaknya genre 'Romance' tuh cuma tempelan, ya? Huahaha...saya baru pertama kali ini bikin fic dengan genre Romance. Saya lebih jago bikin Hurt/Comfort. Tapi kalau dibandingin ama humor sih, ya jagoan Humor dong. Humor tuh genre fic yang paling gampang dibuat. Tapi, disini humornya gak kerasa...= / A \ = ****Jadi keriputan kayak Itachi deh...hiksu...**

**Tapi, walaupun fic ini abal dan gaje, please REVIEW! Jangan nge-flame karena saya gak suka maen api *?*, kritik sudah cukup. Pujian? Wah, mau...Duit? MAU BANGET! *Kakuzu mode: on***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**?**

**OwO**


End file.
